JeremyWorks Studios
JeremyWorks Studios (formerly Jeremy LTD. and commonly referred to as JeremyWorks) is an American production company/animation studio located in Burbank, California and the main production company of Jeremy Carpenter. The company was founded in 1970 as Jeremy Feature Animation by some alumni of 20th Century Fox's former animation branch Kenny & Kella Young Productions alumni, it later renamed in 1982 as JeremyWorks Studios. The studio is operated as a subsidiary of JeremyWorks Entertainment and is best known for the franchises JeremyWorks Cartoons, ''Jeremy Universal'', ''Cartoon World'', Objects, Paint!, Comedy TV, Pets World, Blob, Go City!, and Wild Jungle. After some experimental computer animated short films during the late 1990s, beginning with Boing ''(1995), it entered the computer animation market with ''Puppies in the Box (2008). JeremyWorks continues to produce films using both traditional animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Jeremy, a character from Jeremy Universal, is the studio's mascot. History Early years (1970–1983) In 1970, when Jeremy was aged 30, He goes to California, and founded the company called Jeremy LTD.. In 1973, The first film, The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story, its was released to a great critical and financial success. Following this success, Jeremy LTD. released the film in year, Objects, its sequel, Objects is Back, [[Paint!|''Paint!]], [[My Own Pet|''My Own Pet]], and ''Comedy TV''. after the released of Comedy TV, the company took a break in film-making for the last ten years. In November 1982, Jeremy LTD. was renamed into JeremyWorks Studios, JeremyWorks Studios produced its first shows, ''JeremyToons'', as well as its first short film, ''The Princess Girl'', as part of ''JeremyWorks Cartoons'', later that year. JeremyWorks era, returning to film-making and Cartoon Network deal (1985–1998) In 1985, JeremyWorks announced its plans to acquire SoftWorks and the company renamed to JeremySoft. In 1989, JeremyWorks created a new division named Red Ball Animation, which typically produces animated films and television shows targeted to adult audiences. In 1992, after ten years of absence in films, JeremyWorks Studios produced ''Cartoon World: The Movie''. In 1993, JeremyWorks created a computer animation department at the studio's main headquarters at Burbank, California that would produce computer-generated productions, starting with the short ''Boing'''' in 1995, which was JeremyWorks' first attempt at computer animation. For then, the studio had the traditional animators working for their main hand-drawn animation department, and the computer animators worked on CG productions. In 1994, JeremySoft was spun off into a separate public company following Fox Interactive and Universal Interactive Studios acquired the company. But, JeremySoft still owns rights for Jeremy Universal from JeremyWorks Studios. To expand the studio's online content presence, JeremyWorks Studios launched their own official website named JeremyWorks.com in 1996 The website gathers its core animation properties in a single online environment that is interactive and customizable for site visitors. It offers both originally produced content along with press releases, games, free wallpapers, desktop backgrounds, and screensavers. Some of the characters to be used in the project from the JeremyWorks libraries. In 1996, JeremyWorks Studios announced a multi-year content deal with Cartoon Network. The first JeremyWorks shows that Cartoon Network aired was ''Emily, Ravi, and Julia. Some of JeremyWorks shows, such as JeremyToons, Cartoon World and Life of Teenagers, also aired on Cartoon Network. In 1998, JeremyWorks Interactive, the studio's in-house video game development department, was founded, the first project of which was Jeremy: Lost in City, and later developed The Master Dude and Araceli ''games. JeremyWorks Entertainment era (1999–present) On April 24, 1999, JeremyWorks Studios was transferred into JeremyWorks Entertainment, a new entertainment company. Its divisions Red Ball Animation, JeremyWorld Animation, and JeremyWorks Interactive, formerly under the main JeremyWorks Studios umbrella, were integrated under JeremyWorks Entertainment. In February 2006, JeremyWorks announced that its computer animation department would produce CGI-animated films on their own starting with, starting with the release of [[Puppies in the Box|''Puppies in the Box]]'' in 2008. In June 2006, JeremyWorks launched their official YouTube channel, which is a YouTube Partner channel featuring clips and trailers from the studio's productions and many others. In June 12, 2009, it was announced that JeremyWorks Studios had started a theatrical shorts series, called JeremyWorks Cartoons, which will show original animated short films before JeremyWorks' feature films, much akin to what Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios do for their feature films and would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons, Warner Bros.' ''Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', 20th Century Fox's RandomToons, Terrytoons cartoons, and Hanna-Barbera cartoons, but in the modern version and some shorts are hand-drawn animation and CGI animation. The first short film to be produced for the series was [[Go Madness!|''Go Madness!]], which was released with Red Ball Animation's ''The Life of Alvin Scott. In May 2014, Sony Pictures Imageworks formed a deal with JeremyWorks where it will provide the computer animation for some computer-animated films produced by JeremyWorks Studios instated its computer animation department, starting with the release of Two Teenage Ghost in 2016. In August 2015, JeremyWorks Studios and Nickelodeon announced plans for a shared universe of animated films based on various Nicktoon characters, starting with [[All Grown Up! (film)|''All Grown Up!]], scheduled for October 12, 2018 in the United States. Other Nicktoon films announced in 2015 are based on ''Invader Zim, Catscratch, The X's, CatDog, and The Angry Beavers. In late November 2015, it was reported that JeremyWorks and Sega are working on upcoming film and TV series based on the games, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Samba de Amigo, and Super Monkey Ball. as well as Saturn games, such as Nights into Dreams and Clockwork Knight. On April 3, 2016, it was announced that Universal, Sony, JeremyWorks, and Activision would be working on the animated film based on the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro ''series. The film is set to be released on June 21, 2019, while the other film is set to be released on March 13, 2020. In May 2016, JeremyWorks Studios teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for FX. After several discussions, JeremyWorks announced plans to launch a new, multi-platform cartoons entertainment brand known as JWToons. In November 2016, JeremyWorks Studios ended its deal with Cartoon Network when Jeremy Carpenter realized that Cartoon Network is going downhill ever since. JeremyWorks moved their shows, such as ''Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return, Bella: Kingdom, and JeremyToons Universe ''to JWToons. At the same month, JeremyWorks Studios, and its subsidiary, JWToons Originals, 78M Studios, and Jeremy Channel Studios had plans to create original series for the block. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced its intent to acquire 21st Century Fox. Under the terms of the agreement, Disney will acquire the Twentieth Century Fox film and TV studios and related assets; cable networks including FX Networks, Fox Sports Regional Networks; Fox Networks Group; Indian satellite TV group Star India; and stakes in National Geographic Partners, Hulu, UK based satellite TV group Sky plc and other assets, in exchange for $52.4 billion in stock. Universal Pictures handles the distribution rights to ''Lost in Island. Process Much akin to Sony Pictures Animation, Paramount Animation and Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios relies on different animation and visual effects studios to provide the animation on their modern films. They include JeremyWorks' in-house hand-drawn department and in-house computer animation department, Bardel Entertainment (Pets World, JeremyToons: The Movie, Blob, The Missing Riddle, Objects Island, Jeremy: A Speedy Discover, Blob: The Sequel, JeremyToons 2, Comdey TV: Third Act, The Black Ink Girl, Mia & Zachary, Comedy TV: The Wrap Up, Go City!, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Go City!: Epic Mayhem, Roosray, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animal and Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Going Down Under), Sony Pictures Imageworks (Two Teenage Ghost, Wild Jungle ''and ''The Magical Quest), Renegade Animation (Jeremy: Ultimate Battle, Friendship's Life and Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past), and Nickelodeon Animation Studio (All Grown Up!, Catscratch and Invader Zim). Filmography For productions by JeremyWorld Animation, Red Ball Animation, 78M Studios, and JWToons Originals, see JeremyWorld Animation, Red Ball Animation, 78M Studios, and JWToons Originals. JeremyWorks Studios has produced animated features in a series of animation techniques, including traditional animation, and computer animation. The studio's first film, The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story, was released on July 20, 1973, and their most recent film, Nights into Dreams, was released on July 20, 2018. Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Direct-to-video films Television series Television films/specials Short films Video games Main article: List of JeremyWorks video games Miscellaneous work * What About Judy & Lucy? (2002) (animation) * The School World: The Movie ''(2004) (animation) * ''Judy & Lucy 2 (2009) (animation) * Wacky World (2010) (animation) * Judy & Lucy: The Mystery Begin (2014) (animation) * Wacky World 2 (2015) (animation) * The Woodson Movie (2015) (animation) * Judy & Lucy: The Unknown Story (2016) (animation) * Ezra! (2017) (animation) Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Jeremy is JeremyWorks' mascot since 1973. * A trio of comic relief characters named Roosray (a raccoon), Liger (a cat), and Ratty (a rat) appear in several JeremyWorks film, as henchmen for the main antagonists. * So far, every JeremyWorks films is rated PG by the MPAA, except for The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story, Objects, Paint!, My Own Pet, Objects is Back, Puppies in the Box, and Hollywood World, which are rated G. See also * List of unproduced JeremyWorks projects * List of unreleased JeremyWorks games Category:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia